


It was luck at first sight

by Heyanime



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Friendship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyanime/pseuds/Heyanime
Summary: Nagito komaeda is the world's most unluckiest guy, until he met him...This is my first fanfic so it's not that great. There will be some naegami moments and if you would like other ships involved then please  feel free to ask.This is a non despair story bit it is set in hopes peak academy and they have their ultimate talents
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 8
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	It was luck at first sight

Nagito's pov :

Hey, I'm Nagito komaeda. I am the world's most unluckiest guy. I know what you might be thinking but, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact I got to meet people by falling into them. It was awkward, but turned out good, with the guys that is. I mean meeting Souda and Fuuhyko. I even bumped into a cute brown haired boy. Wait did I say cute I mean adorable, no, shy. Yeah, shy. Anyway, I'm of to homeroom. As I enter the class room, I feel a tug at my jacket, "H-h-hey,do you know where class 2b is?"

Hajime's pov:

Just as I was about to give up on finding my classroom, I saw a guy with unusual white hair. It seemed to glow with the the way the sun shone perfectly on it. I couldn't help but stare at him. A loud sound of a door snapped me back into reality and without thinking, I grabbed the back of his jacket and lightly pulled it. I was breathtaken. Noticing him looking at me, I summoned up my courage, "H-h-hey, do you know where class 2b is?". Great I stuttered. Well that was a great first impression hajime. I mean I couldn't help it though, his face was so cute I couldn't focus on anything. "Um this classroom is 2b." He replied after clicking his fingers by my ear to snap me back into reality. It took me a while to let the words sink in as I was embarrassed about him having to wait for me to stop daydreaming.


End file.
